


Keeping Up Appearances

by Sarren



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Danny, what is it?' Brett had come up behind him. Danny could feel Brett's breath on his neck. He forced himself not to react, not to betray himself, feeling stretched thin, like he might shatter any second. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up Appearances

Brett was his usual charming self. Danny could see that the girl was falling for it hook, line and sinker. Well, Danny wasn't fooled. He knew Brett better than anyone. He could see the weariness in the lines around his eyes.

Kate was still talking about the book she was writing. Lovely girl; tended to go on a bit. A few uh huhs, and oh reallys and the occasional you're kidding if the pause in the flow seemed particularly expectant and Danny didn't really need to pay attention and could concentrate on watching Brett in peace. He was just trying to decide if he should go over and say something when he realised that Kate had mentioned Brett's name.

'I'm sorry, what was that?' Danny looked back at Kate.

'I said, it's lovely that Brett's found himself such a charming and devoted friend. You were a bit of a surprise to the family, you know, Brett's never really had a close friend before. Well, except for at school of course. What was that boy's name again? Sebastian? Simon? Grew up to be a complete poof of course, gone into theatre. Used to bring him home for the hols, completely inseparable –'

'Really? Inseparable, you say? That's nice.' Danny bowed over her hand, kissed it gallantly. 'If you'll excuse me I think I hear his lordship calling me,' he lied, taking a step away.

Kate held his hand tightly. Danny looked at her in surprise. 'Excuse me, what?' he said, attempting to pull his hand away.

Kate stared at him. 'It's getting late. I'm going to drive Victoria back to town now – '

'Oh, you're going? That's too bad,' murmured Danny perfunctorily.

' - I just wanted you to know how pleased the Family are that Brett's found you.'

'I didn't know I was lost, but if you're pleased, then I'm pleased.' Danny bowed again and tugged at his hand. This time she released it.

'We were worried about him, you see. He was a lonely child, and we were worried that he would never find someone – '

Wait, what? Danny felt a shiver of panic go through him. 'Brett? Lonely? You gotta be kidding me. Why, you oughta see some of the hot dames he goes around with!'

Kate was looking at him like she was humouring him now. Oh god, she did know something. Had he given himself away? He'd grown so used to their casual flirtation, resigned himself long ago to the fact that it would never go anywhere, that Brett was straight, or at least didn't swing in his direction, that sometimes he forgot to guard himself.

'I need a drink,' he said abruptly. 'You want a drink?' he asked, going over to the sideboard. Kate followed him. She put a hand on his arm and he stilled but didn't turn toward her.

'Good-bye, Danny,' she said, and kissed his cheek. Danny busied himself mixing gin and tonics as the girls made their farewells to Brett. Danny thought he could feel Brett's eyes on him questioningly, but he didn't turn around as they left.

'I thought they'd never leave.' Brett said lightly behind him. 'Cards?'

'Actually, you know what?' Danny didn't turn around. It was an effort to sound offhand. 'I'm not really in the mood.'

'Danny, what is it?' Brett had come up behind him. Danny could feel Brett's breath on his neck. He forced himself not to react, not to betray himself, feeling stretched thin, like he might shatter any second. 'Danny?' Danny shuddered, knowing Brett couldn't help but notice.

Danny spun around and shoved one of the glasses into Brett's unresisting hand. 'I'm fine,' he said, too loudly, deliberately taking several steps away from Brett. 'I should be asking you that.'

'Me?'

'Yes you, your lordship.' Danny gestured with his glass. 'You're the one who's suddenly lost several members of your family.'

Brett raised his eyebrows. 'Oh that. Yes, well. What's done is done, got to move on and all that.'

'That's cold.'

'What would you have me do, throw myself weeping on their coffins?' Brett asked, a hint of impatience in his voice. He put his untouched drink down on the sideboard, and looked questioningly at Danny. Danny stared mutely back. Something changed in Brett's face. 'Danny, what is all this really about?' he asked softly. 'Did Kate say something out of turn?'

'You belong here.'

'And?'

'We can't go on like this forever. You'll marry some nice well brought up girl and settle down.' Danny looked down at his drink and shook his head. 'Oh, we'll stay in touch. I'll be godfather to your kids, come visit you in your mansion in the country...'

He didn't trust himself to say any more. Brett could be surprisingly perceptive when he was actually paying attention, and oh boy was he paying attention now. Danny watched as Brett's hand appeared and took his drink away, depositing it on a side table. Then the same hand came back and clasped his, both of them cool and a bit damp from the condensation. Brett squeezed his hand slightly. 'Danny, look at me.' Danny shook his head again, just minutely. Then he felt the fingers of Brett's other hand under his chin and looked up and up into blue eyes, focussed intently on his. 'Danny, I'm not going to marry a nice, well brought up girl, or any other type of girl for that matter.'

'You're not?' Danny felt breathless.

'No.' Fingers tightened around his and Brett moved even closer, so that there was no space between them left at all and Danny couldn't even breathe any more.

'Why not?'

'You know why not.' Brett's eyes were warm and knowing and with a small shock Danny realised that he'd seen that look in Brett's eyes directed at him a hundred times before.

'Brett, please,' he said, not even recognising his own voice.

'Daniel,' Brett murmured, and kissed him. Brett's lips were hot and demanding on his, arms sliding around him and pulling him tightly to fit against Brett's taller form. Danny flung caution and pride to the winds and flung his arms around Brett's neck, clutching convulsively at his jacket, kissing him back desperately. Brett tried to say something against his mouth. Danny ignored him. Eventually he had to breathe and let his arms loosen, but didn't move out of their embrace. Brett smiled at him. 'We do understand each other now?'

'Oh, I understand. You bet I understand.' Danny kissed him again and then again, just because he could. 'Understand what exactly, just to be clear?'

'That this isn't casual.'

Danny looked at Brett's earnest expression, as sincere as he'd ever seen him. Looks like dreams did come true after all. 'No,' he confirmed, as Brett began to look anxious at his silence. 'No, definitely not casual.'

'That's good, then.'

'Yeah.'

Danny heard the door open and pulled away, wiping his mouth. He turned blindly, freezing as Brett caught his arm.

'Will there be anything else this evening, my lord?'

'No, thank you, Jenkins, we'll be retiring now.' Brett's hand slid down Danny's arm and clasped his hand firmly. 'Come along, Daniel.'

'Very good, m'lord,' the butler said, betraying no surprise.

'Oh, and Jenkins? We are not to be disturbed for any reason.'

'Very good, m'lord.' The old man bowed slightly, and turned and left the room.

Danny looked at their joined hands, and then up at Brett. 'It's no good trying to keep things from the servants,' Brett said firmly. 'And since we just agreed that this isn't casual, I won't act as if this is a dirty little secret.'

Danny stared at him, momentarily lost for words. Brett started to look less confident. 'Danny?'

'I love you, you big dope.'

Brett smiled. 'I know,' he said smugly.

 

Upstairs, Danny sat down on the bed, bouncing a little, and watched Brett turn the key in the lock. 'Just to be sure,' Brett said, when he saw Danny watching him.

'No, I mean, sure, good thinking.'

'Daniel, we've been in this bedroom at least 45 seconds and you haven't even begun to take your clothes off.' Brett said, shrugging out of his jacket and placing it neatly on a hanger from the wardrobe. 'Are you usually this slow?' He began to unbutton his waistcoat.

Taking that as a challenge, Danny stripped quickly. By the time Brett had carefully laid his trousers across a chair and turned around wearing only his underpants, Danny was stark naked and sprawled invitingly across the turned down bed, casually stroking his erection.

Brett's eyes lit up. 'I'll take that as a no.' He moved towards the bed.

Danny pointed at him. 'Lose the pants.'

'All right.' Brett hooked both hands under the waistband and slid his underpants down his legs. Danny waited to see if he put them away tidily too, but Brett merely stepped out of them as he climbed onto the bed and crawled purposefully towards Danny.

Danny raised his arms as Brett moved over him and straddled him. Impulsively he hugged Brett to him. Brett relaxed into it, all his weight on Danny. Despite their matching hard ons, for a moment he felt nothing but tenderness, and then Brett kissed his neck and the sensation shivered through him. He turned his head so that Brett could kiss him and then Brett raised himself on his arms just enough so that their bodies brushed against each other wherever they were aligned and kept kissing him.

Danny had no idea how much time passed. It felt dreamlike. Brett rocked against Danny unhurriedly and when Danny eventually came without even a hand touching him he was almost sorry, even as he shook in Brett's arms. Then Brett tensed and gasped Danny's name urgently, hips jerking staccato-like. Danny held him through it, watching his face, catching glimpses of blue as his eyelids fluttered, staring at his mouth, wet and swollen from prolonged kissing, at his sweat soaked hair clinging to his temples and knew that it was a done deal, that this was it for him.

Brett collapsed against him, murmuring endearments into his neck. Danny stared at the fancy plasterwork in the ceiling, helpless against the tide of feeling.

Eventually Brett moved to lie beside Danny, sharing his pillow, one arm thrown over Danny's waist. Danny could feel Brett's eyes on him. Danny rolled onto his side, so that they lay facing each other, only a few inches apart. There was a tell-tale crease between Brett's eyes.

'You're worrying already? Whatever happened to afterglow?'

'Sorry.' Brett looked at him solemnly.

Danny sighed. 'Just spit it out.'

'Danny, while I would prefer to be able to complete open about our relationship, I have a position to maintain, duties and responsibilities that my position entails.' Brett said, sounding matter-of-fact. 'Unfortunately, the way the law stands, we would inevitably be the target of blackmail attempts, threats...'

'Let 'em try.' Danny stared at Brett disbelievingly.

'We can't take the risk, don't you see?'

'Other people - '

'Other people aren't as high profile as we are, Danny,' Brett interrupted vehemently. 'Maybe one day things will be different,' he went on in a softer voice, 'but for now...'

'You want us to keep dating women.'

'Occasionally, yes.'

'Just to keep up appearances,' Danny said, to make sure they were on the same page.

Brett sounded relieved. 'You understand.'

'Yeah, okay, I get it.' He did. It's not like it'd be a hardship or anything.'

'I will have to inform the Family though.' Brett sighed.

'I guess you're not looking forward to that, huh?'

'That might be the understatement of the century.'

'Well, it's actually really a lucky thing,' Danny said, smirking.

'What is?'

'That you don't have to.'

'Don't have to what?' Brett asked, starting to get impatient.

'Tell them.'

'Daniel.

Danny looked at Brett, serious now. 'I kinda got the feeling tonight that Kate was welcoming me to the family.'

Brett stared at him in dismay. 'I see. That simplifies things, I suppose.'

'You don't seem happy. I'd have thought it'd make things easier. I mean, clearly they're not coming after me with shotguns for deflowering their lord.'

'No, you're right,' Brett admitted, starting to smile a little. 'It's just a bit disconcerting to discover that everybody else knew before we did.'

'Yeah, well, everybody's smarter than us, sweetheart.'

Brett leaned over and kissed him, slowly and thoroughly. Danny had a suspicion he looked embarrassingly starry-eyed eyed when Brett finally drew back. 'Not to change the subject,' Brett murmured seductively, 'but I believe you mentioned something about a deflowering?'

Danny was amazed to discover that he could still get hard despite the long day and everything that had happened, but he could see the weariness on Brett's face, the tired curve of his shoulders. It'd been a rough a couple of weeks for him. 'Tomorrow, baby, I promise. I gotta get some sleep.'

'Oh well, I see the magic's gone from our relationship already,' Brett grumbled good-naturedly.

'What's your hurry?' Danny slid out of bed and walked over to the light switch, conscious of Brett's eyes on him, and flicked it off. In the sudden darkness he groped his way back to the bed, stumbling slightly when he reached it, so that he half fell on top of Brett.

'Oof! Daniel, you clumsy oaf,' Brett complained breathlessly.

'Hang on,' Danny told him, doing his best to keep his knees and elbows out of vulnerable areas as he clambered off Brett, Brett not making it easier for him as he instinctively moved to protect himself. 'C'mere you.' Danny rolled onto his back and tugged at Brett until he settled down against Danny's shoulder. Danny wrapped both arms around him and held him firmly. 'And you know, we don't have to do the heavy stuff right away,' he said, as if they hadn't been interrupted. 'After all, we got all the time in the world now.'

'We do.' Brett relaxed against him.

'I was thinking tomorrow we'd start with blow jobs, and work our way up from there.'

'That sounds like an excellent plan,' Brett agreed, yawning.

'We'll probably have to get some supplies in.'

'Mmm.'

Danny waited maybe five minutes, listening to Brett's breathing slow.

'You know, stock up on lube, maybe some toys...'

There was no answer.

Danny smiled into the darkness.

All the time in the world.


End file.
